1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an insulated box fan of the type wherein the motor is electrically insulated from the rest of the fan by an isolator ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Box fans are perhaps the most common fan in the industry. Historically, box fans are constructed of metal and plastic and are one of the least expensive fans, they provide a high volume of air, are of relatively light weight, are sturdy and long lasting, are versatile in that they can be placed on virtually any flat surface, and are stable and resist toppling.
With the use in fans of six pole motors and the increasing use of four pole motors, which use capacitors and consequent higher operating voltages, problems can arise if the fan is placed into a window, and the air being moved by the fan becomes moisture laden air, or if water comes directly onto the fan.
One of the problems from moisture laden air is that the water may provide a current leakage path to parts of the fan that come into contact with the user.
Box fans typically mount the motor, which has a metal outer casing, directly to vertical metal brackets in the fan, so that if the motor casing is electrically charged, the fan housing will also become charged, and present a hazard to the user.
The fan of the invention is designed to isolate the motor housing from the fan mounting brackets to prevent the fan housing from becoming electrically charged, and provides other positive advantages.